


Case File

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a case, and ended with a case. </p><p>(aka client! yuto & agent! yamada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case File

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeon_avalanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/gifts).



> I hope this is at least what you will enjoy to read, recipient-san! This has been written through cramming, and putting sad songs on loop. Thank you [obsessedmak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak) for beta and moral support. Thank you yye cheerleaders as well.

“I’m your hired bodyguard, not your personal secretary.” Yamada rolled his eyes as he placed a mug of tea on Yuto’s desk. A grin had spread across Yuto’s lips as he looked up from the pile of documents, glasses perched on his nose. “But you love me Yama-chan,” leaning back, Yuto happily picked the mug up and sipped on its contents.

 

“How’s the negotiation going?” Yamada had walked over to the window looking out to check the environment around the apartment. All clear. “It seems to be working out well.” There was a pause before Yuto looked up to Yamada. “You are going once it’s all over, right?”

 

Yamada could only smile sadly in reply.

 

* * *

 

The first time Yuto had ever trusted a person was when Yamada came into his life. Or more accurately, when he realise that Yamada was the only one who cared for his welfare _(even though he was a hired bodyguard, even though they were only strangers)_. Nakajima Yuto knew nothing about love. He was raised to produce results. His childhood was littered with different classes; timetable filled with the names of different tutors that were coming to give him lessons. He had never stepped into an amusement park, never got ice cream with his parents.

 

Parents?

 

Yuto felt that they were only figures that he had to call ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’. He was raised by their maids, and even so, he never felt close to anyone.

 

“Never trust anyone. You will know it when you grow up, Yuto.” This was what his father constantly told him _(or however constantly, since they hardly even meet)_.

 

He remembers how he acted when Yamada and Chinen first came to his apartment after his request to the organisation. “I’m Nakajima Yuto, thank you for accepting my case.” He had his business smile on. Chinen had smiled back and shook his hand, “I’m Chinen Yuri and the one sulking there is Yamada Ryosuke. We’ll be the agents guarding you over this period of time.” He had then brought them into his apartment and showed them where everything is. Both of them were closely observing the environment _(what is outside, what buildings are near, where are the blind spots of the apartment, and more)_. Yuto had prepared a guest room just for them as well _(“We work on a 12 hour shift, so one guest room will do.” Chinen had told him over the phone the day before they arrived)_.

 

“If there’s nothing else, I’ll be in my office.” He can see Chinen nudging Yamada with his elbow, and Yamada rolled his eyes before following him into the office.

 

Turning around, Yuto smiled at Yamada, “Feel free to sit anywhere, Mr. Yamada.”

 

“Cut out with that business smile.” Yamada scoffed. Yuto was taken aback. He didn’t think anyone would say that. “I’m not a business partner so there’s no need for you to be so highly strung. Leave the mental baggage to me and do your job.”

 

Yuto could only look at Yamada with a blank expression and uttered a ‘huh?’.

 

“I’m saying that it’s my job to be in high security mode, not you.” Pulling a bar of Kit-Kat from his pocket, Yamada lightly threw it towards Yuto.

 

“Take a break.”

 

For the first time, Yuto felt like he could properly smile from the bottom of his heart. And all for a silly reason _(he didn’t expect a bodyguard to have candy with him, he didn’t expect to be able to relax at the presence of a stranger, he didn’t expect to ever relax. But he did)_.

 

* * *

 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Yuto noticed that it was already three in the morning. Chinen was sitting near the window, typing on his phone _(“I can multi-task perfectly, thank you very much.” Chinen stated and Yuto doesn’t question his professionalism because even though he hired him, he feels that Chinen would have no qualms kicking him, his employer, if he asked too much)_. He had gotten used to them by his side. Sometimes Yamada gave him coffee or tea when his shift started. Sometimes Chinen slapped him awake when he ended up falling asleep on the table _(he’s grateful, but Yuto’s pretty sure there’s a less painful way to wake him up)_. “Are you hungry?” The apartment was quiet, and Yuto can clearly hear Chinen’s voice.

 

“A little, why?” Yuto took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Turning to look at Chinen, he could see the other man grin. In the course of a week, Nakajima Yuto has learned that nothing good comes when Chinen has that grin on his face. “Nothing. It’s just that I have an excuse to wake our personal chef up.” Pressing a few more buttons, Yuto could hear another phone ringing in the guest room.

 

A loud thump could be heard, followed by hurried footsteps, before Yamada bursts into the office in just his tank top and sweat pants, gun drawn and ready to fight. Yuto blinked at how quickly the other man had came over, despite his bed head. At the side, Chinen was snickering. “As expected from all our training.” Chinen nodded, beaming proudly as he crossed his arm. Yamada did not move for a moment, before he sighed and put away his gun. Ruffling his hair, he sprinted over to where Chinen is and swept his leg across, tripping the chair the other man was sitting on. Chinen had easily jumped up and landed beside Yamada.

 

“Can you explain what do you want for triggering the emergency alarm?” Yuto could hear the sleepiness from Yamada’s voice. Yamada was sitting on the floor, pouting slighting. “Mind you, at three in the morning. Chinen Yuri, do you understand what is an emergency? I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

“Of course it is an emergency!” Chinen had a faked horror expression on his face. “We are hungry, and so here comes your role.”

 

“You can cook, Chii.”

 

“Not as good as your’s. Our Yuto here deserves the best.” Chinen had taken to calling him by his name from day one. On some days, he would even call him by the nickname ‘Yutti’. It was foreign to Yuto, no one has ever given him a nickname, and it made him smile. He can see Yamada looking at him from where he is sitting, and Yuto sheepishly smiled, “It doesn’t matter, I can sleep the hunger away.” Just then, a growl could be heard and Yuto blushed and mentally scolded himself.

 

Sighing, Yamada stood up. “Give me a second. I’ll be borrowing your kitchen.” And he trudged out of the office. Chinen had showed him a thumbs up, signalling that his plan worked. “Yama-chan’s cooking is really good.”

 

He had continued looking through the negotiation documents, when he could smell a whiff of cooked rice coming from the kitchen. It was followed by the sound of pans clattering. Putting down the pile of papers, Yuto walked over to the kitchen, only to see Yamada’s hair pulled up messily into a tiny ponytail. He had glasses on, and was wearing the pink apron that his helper wears.

 

Yamada had looked up and smiled softly when he saw Yuto and Chinen. “Go and sit down.”

 

When Yamada brought the plates over, Yuto didn’t think that he would ever have the chance to eat this in his lifetime. It was omelette rice. Chinen had quickly dug in, and Yamada had poured each of them a cup of warm milk. “Is something wrong?” Looking up, Yuto could see Yamada looking at him with a worried expression. “I know it’s nothing like the food you usually eat,” his voice trailed away, and Yuto shook his head.

 

“No it’s not that,” Pausing for a moment, Yuto felt like he was about to cry. “I didn’t think that I would be able to have omelette rice.”

 

“No one has ever cooked at home.” Taking a bite, Yuto smiled at Yamada. “This is the first time I ever had something that can be called ‘home-made’.”

 

The rest of the time was quiet; the room only filled with the soft clings of cutleries. Throughout the whole time, Yamada looked at Yuto from the corner of his eyes.

 

What has this person been through to show such a sad smile?

 

* * *

 

“Coffee?” He looked up to see Yamada poking his head into the office. A tray carrying three mugs was being balanced on one hand while he opened the door with the other. Yuto nodded, while Chinen had happily take his mug and trudged out of the office, happy to be relieved from his shift.

 

“Sleep. Don’t wake me up until dinner is ready or I will commit murder.” Yamada just shook his head.

 

“You’d think he wouldn’t be able to sleep with coffee,” he sighed and Yuto chuckled. “From what I’ve seen, his hobby is sleeping.”

 

“That is true,”

 

“How is he going to survive all the shifts for a long period of time?”

 

“... By making sure I have longer shifts.”

 

“You have my condolences.”

 

“Do it by raising my pay.”

 

* * *

 

Yuto realises that from the night _(or morning)_ he first ate Yamada’s omelette rice, all his meals were prepared by the other man. It didn’t matter if it was his shift. He had made sure that he woke up early to have breakfast ready _(even if he only changed shift a few hours before)_ , or that he wakes up in the middle of the day to have lunch ready for Yuto.

 

“You are lucky, Yutti.” Chinen spoke up one day when both of them were in the car back from another conference. He had cocked his head to the side, not understanding why Chinen said that. “Not everyone can actually make Yama-chan willingly cook three meals a day for them. You are probably the first.”

 

“And it’s not on the job scope.” Chinen added, and Yuto silently nodded. “You should try calling him ‘Yama-chan’. He probably wouldn’t mind.” He had known Yamada for the longest time. They grew up together in the organisation and survived the harsh training together. Throughout his life, Chinen had to literally beg on normal days _(or blackmail)_ to get Yamada to cook for him, unless it was a special day _(like his birthday, or coming back covered in bandages after a case)_. He knows clearly that Yamada wouldn’t do something like this if he didn’t have an inkling of feelings for their employer.

 

Maybe Nakajima Yuto reminded him about himself, Chinen muses to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Yama-chan, what’s for lunch.” He had quickly taken Chinen’s suggestion when they got back to the apartment. Yuto could see the surprise in Yamada’s eyes, but the other man did not say anything else. “I’ve not decided, do you want to order something?”

 

“Omelette rice.” Yamada only hums in acknowledgement before he waves Yuto off back to his office.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you treating me so nicely?” That night, Yamada had Yuto leaning most of his weight on him as he tried to fish out the apartment’s key. “What do you mean?” Yamada replied as he unlocked the door and helped Yuto to the sofa. There was silence between them as Yamada went into the kitchen to get a cup of water for Yuto. His employer was drunk from a cup of wine during a dinner meeting and Yamada doesn’t know if he should be treating him seriously right now.

 

“Chii said that you wouldn’t cook for anyone.” The sentence was slurred and Yamada guided Yuto’s fingers around the cup. The least he can do right now is to dilute the alcohol level in his system. “I’ve never seen anyone so happy eating what I cooked.”

 

“Hmmm, Yama-chan.” Yamada had quickly took the cup back before it slipped out of Yuto’s fingers. “Yes?”

 

“I trust you.” “Of course you do, or how am I supposed to be your bodyguard?”

 

Walking back to the sofa, he saw Yuto frowning, before shaking his head in Yamada’s general direction. “That’s not it.” He had paused for a moment, as if trying to form proper words in his muddled brain before speaking. “I’ve been taught never to trust anyone. Not even my parents.”

 

“That’s …” Sad. But Yamada didn’t voice it out. He could almost imagine how hard Yuto’s childhood was. Of course Chinen was right. It’s only because he cares about Nakajima Yuto that he started to cook for him. He felt that this was the only way he could help this man in front of him _(other than protecting his life)_.

 

“Yama-chan, I think you are the first person that cared for me.” Yuto’s head lolled to the side, and his eyes were unfocused. Moving closer, Yamada swiped Yuto’s bangs to the side before he carried him bridal style back to his bedroom.

 

“You need to sleep, Yuto-kun.” He had gently placed the man onto his bed and was ready to walk to the corner of the room to stay on guard, but was stopped by a light grip on his wrist. “Lie down with me?” It was a mutter, and Yamada wasn’t sure if Yuto was even conscious as he said it.

 

Seeing as Yuto wasn’t letting go, Yamada lay down beside Yuto. He could hear Yuto’s breath calming down. A sign that he has entered the state of sleep.

 

“Good night, Yuto-kun.”

 

 _(What Yuto doesn’t know, or will never know is that Yamada had softly pecked his forehead before uttering three words that were lost in the night)_.

 

* * *

 

They only registered what had happened when the glass window of Yuto’s office in his apartment broke. A bullet was embedded on the wall, and Yamada had pushed Yuto onto the floor to hide behind his desk. “Chii!” Without any delay, Chinen had rushed in with his gun while five man had entered the room through the windows. Gunshots were fired, and Yamada made sure that Yuto was safe.

 

“Yuto-kun,” Yamada had whispered. He was pulling the trigger constantly at the intruders while trying to make sure Yuto has as little exposure as possible. “Be safe.” The last thing Yuto saw was Yamada’s smile before the latter shouted to Chinen, “Get him out of here right now.” He was then pushed towards the door, and Yamada covered both of their escape.

 

Three of the intruders were already rendered with no mobility or dead, while the remaining two had ran out of ammo. Swiping out his throwing knives, Yamada had quickly thrown them towards one. The knives were embedded deep in the chest.

 

Picking up the mug on Yuto’s desk, the intruder had hurled it towards Yamada’s blind spot. It had hit the back of his head, and Yamada could vaguely feel blood trickling down his neck as he hears Yuto’s mug breaking into pieces.

 

The last thing he saw was Chinen running in giving the last intruder a lethal shot before all went blank.

 

* * *

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’s not in any danger now, however we don’t know how it will affect the patient before he wakes up. We suspect that he would have memory lost.” The doctor bowed before leaving. “Yutti.”

 

“I’m fine.” As long as he’s alive, it’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

“Organise all your files,” Chinen had dumped a pile of case files onto his desk and Yamada whined. When he woke up with bandages a few months ago, he could hardly understand what was going on. Come back to the organisation was the only thing he can do, because it was the _only_ thing he remembers. “This isn’t how you treat an injured person.”

 

“You look perfectly fine to me, Ryosuke. It’ll help you remember things anyway.” He thought that he saw pity in Chinen’s eyes, but it was only for a moment. Did he experience anything that someone like Chinen _(mighty lord Chinen Yuri)_ would pity him? Pulling up the most recent file, Yamada assumes this was the case that had landed him in a comatose state.

 

> **Client’s Name:** Nakajima Yuto
> 
> **Agent in-charge:** Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri
> 
> **Client’s Request:** 24/7 protection against assassination attempts during the negotiation period between Nakajima Corporation and Okamoto Corporation.
> 
> **Case Summary:** A hired assassin was disposed by Agent Yamada. Agent Chinen found Agent Yamada with head injury. Agent Yamada landed in comatose state.
> 
>  
> 
> **End of Case Report**

 

The case summary wasn’t updated, and the content was short. Frowning a little, Yamada tries to remember how his client looked like. He could see a tall frame, but his head started to ache when he tries to remember his client’s features. Sighing, Yamada shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, I wouldn’t see this client again.” He was about the put the case file back onto his table when Yamada noticed a slip of paper falling out from it. It had signs of being crumpled, and Yamada didn’t think about it much. “Maybe Chinen forgot to secure this extra note,” grinning, he thought about how he can use this to blackmail his friend later _(just because he is Chinen Yuri, and Chinen Yuri does not make mistakes)._

 

Smoothing out the piece of paper, Yamada stiffened a little when he looked at the content of the letter.

 

“To Yama-chan who will always care about me,

 

Thank you.”

-       _Nakajima Yuto_

 

“Nakajima … Yuto?” The name was muttered under his breath, and he remembers it as the name of his most recent client. He knows this letter _(or note, it is too short to be called a letter)_ is for him. Yamada slowly exhaled as he studied the note. This Nakajima person was close to him; close enough that he had allowed him to call him ‘Yama-chan’. He notices how there were a few drops of stain on the paper. Was this person drinking something when writing? No, there isn’t any smell. Was he … crying? That thought had led Yamada’s heart clench. He can’t make out why he didn’t like the idea of this person crying. He can also see that this note was a second draft (he can feel the vague outline of the words from the discarded note _(the note that was written previously before this)_. Using a pencil, Yamada lightly shaded the note. As the words appeared, Yamada saw a tear falling on the note.

 

He was crying.

 

The words that appeared after shading were similar to the one he had received, but instead of “Thank you”, it was “I love you, sorry”.

 

He couldn’t figure out why he was crying, or why the note his client gave him _(or wanted to give him)_ had those words.

 

It was only now that Yamada felt that he had forgotten something very important, and it has something to do with Nakajima Yuto.

 

Images flashed through his mind, but Yamada could never clearly see the face of the other person. He’s smiling at Yamada for simple things. A plate of omelette rice. A mug of coffee. Putting down the note, Yamada rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should stop being on the front line of the organisation _(but this life is all he knows)_.

 

“You alright?” Chinen walked in with a mug of coffee and placed it on Yamada’s table. “Who’s Nakajima Yuto?”

 

“Our previous employer.”

 

“Was he important?” Was he important to me?

 

Chinen just hummed in reply. “Why not you ask yourself after you’ve spent time with him?”

Another file was placed on his lap.


End file.
